Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Edit needed The first sentence of the first paragraph of the "Background" section needs to be edited. It says "Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kushina Uzumaki." The phrase "third jinchuriki" needs to be changed to "second jinchuriki" sense the structure of this sentence makes it clear that it is referring to Kushina, who was the second. Naruto was the the third jin, as stated earlier in this very same article- "He is... the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." New Trivia? Should it be added that Naruto is distantly related to the First, Second, and Fifth Hokages through his Uzumaki blood? :No. Sasuke is more closely related to Madara than Naruto is to the Hokage, but they are not listed as each others' family. ''~SnapperT '' 18:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Not to be listed as family, but maybe added to the trivia? :Uzumaki clan is listed, and the Senju's relation is mentioned there. Should suffice. ''~SnapperT '' 17:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Reverse Summoning In episode 164, if Pain hadn't distracted him, Naruto would have used this jutsu Fangzntalonz (talk) 02:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :But he didn't. SimAnt 03:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :That shows he's capable of using it --Fangzntalonz (talk) 03:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) He has a point hes capable he just didnt. Attention Span Are there any instances of Naruto actually having a short attention span? I recall him being able to concentrate pretty good, especially during training. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :He usually needs things explained to him twice. But that has more to do with intelligence than attention span. ''~SnapperT '' 03:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sensing I think Naruto's sensing ability should be noted at least in the abiilities summary or Jinchuriki transformation section.http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/42232524/11[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 07:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Body Flicker Are you sure it's body flicker? Killer Bee said he saw a yellow flash. Isn't that odd? --Narutodude (talk) 07:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Narutodude :Not really, Naruto is blond after all. Jacce | Talk | 07:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::but Yamato says Naruto "isn't quite at the fourth's level yet". i think that clarifies it as a minor version of the flying thunder god technique Fangzntalonz (talk) 08:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::What about the seals then? Minato could move fast without the Flying Thunder God, but he still needed the seals/marked kunais to use the Flying Thunder... My guess is that Yamato compared the speed of Minato's and Naruto's body flicker. Jacce | Talk | 08:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::It wasn't Flying Thunder God technique it was probably just Naruto's hair or maybe even the chakra that envelopes him has a yellow tint to it. The Fourth was also proficient in Body Flicker Technique --Cerez365 (talk) 13:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I Think it should be added because killer bee said it was a teleportation technique. I think he might be able to do it because maybe his father incorporated it into his seal so he doesn't need the kunai. :Everybody knows the body flicker, so it doesn't have to be listed. And in order to use FTGT, a seal must be placed out before hand. In this case, if Naruto had used the FTGT, Kisame should have had a seal on him, and using the technique wouldn't have made Naruto run his foot into the wall, since FTGT is more transport then speed. Jacce | Talk | 20:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::But maybe he got his foot stuck cause he couldnt control were he was going. There would have been no point in mentioning the fourth if it wasnt his jutsu. Also the fourth has had some rough crash landings when using the jutsu himself when facing Madara. I think naruto just uses the jutsu kind of like how madara uses his time/space ninjutsu but he can use it like his because the fourth might have put the seal for the FTG jutsu in his four element seal thats why he might not need one. Remember there is a difference between teleportation and accelerated movement and the body flicker is accelerated movement. :::Since FTG doesn't involve movement, he can't get stuck. And Forth could move fast without FTG. And if Naruto has the FTG seal in his Four element seal, he can only transport to the place where he is already standing. Jacce | Talk | 04:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nickname? Should Yellow Flash be added to Naruto's nicknames with Child of the Prophecy and Konoha's Orange Hokage?Sparxs77 (talk) 10:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) No the yellow flash was minato just because naruto used the body flicker techniques it doesnt mean that naruto will be the "new" yellow flash, also the orange hokage should be removed because he called himself that a true nickname is when the others call u something for a special skill/characteristic not to mention that he isnt a Hokage yet UsoppSpell (talk) 11:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Flying Thunder God Technique It states right here that Naruto teleported. Just like we all had to assume Sasuke knew Tsukoyomi to use Susanoo, I think all of the evidence presented here points directly to a variation of the Flying Thunder God Technique. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/42232524/13 (talk) 19:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sasuke already had the prerequisite; the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto does not have the prerequisite; a technique formula. ''~SnapperT '' 19:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is a little premature to being trying to label or categorize what technique Naruto used against Kisame. All we know is that it allowed him to rapidly close the distance with Kisame and that Killer Bee called it a teleportation technique. Whether it was body flicker, flying thunder god, or some other Jutsu (perhaps whatever technique Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto have been working on) is impossible to determine at the moment. (talk) 19:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Jeremy Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) has often been translated as teleportation technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know where to find the chapter in its original, untranslated state so the kanji can be compared? Barring waiting until next week (if we are lucky) it seems to be the only way to settle the issue. Teleportation Technique He could have learned Flying Thunder God Jutsu at a new level maybe level 3. Or its a new teleportation jutsu. Its not Body Flicker because Naruto didn't use any seals. Neither did the Raikage. Not FTG. Omnibender - Talk - 21:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Why does it have to be either of them? Remember, Naruto is using the Nine-Tails power. His speed and strength will of course increase to bold new levels. Why does Naruto punching Kisame like that have to be a technique? Naruto could just be this fast while using his new powers. We don't know whether it was the Fourth's technique, (although there has to be a seal) and the body flicker technique, (there was not hand seal made). Since we do not know what happened, isn't putting either technique in his article for what happened speculation? All we know is that Bee commented it was teleportation. The body flicker is just a high speed movement, not teleportation; therefore, we should word the article in saying that Naruto's speed has increased to the point it appeared as if he teleported. HellBlade (talk) 00:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The punch is not the technique, is the sudden movement which allowed him to reach Kisame, and then punch him. Other characters have used Body Flicker without seals before. I'm just waiting for ShounenSuki to pop up having read a RAW and saying it was the Body Flicker Technique. BFT has been translated as teleportation more than once in the past. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Correction on controlled chakra mode Naruto was said to be able to sense emotions in this mode and not chakra which makes sense because he just had a battle with the demon foxes hate. So yeah the correction is needed under Jinchuriki Transformations on Narutos page. Dattebayo v.s. Believe It I understand why people dislike believe it because I am one of them. But why is it that we hate it so much? --Otacon1514 (talk) 11:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC)